


On the right side

by amateurwriter



Series: Johnlock headcanons [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Bed-sharing, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Post-Case, Sharing a Bed, kiss, they're just being sweet and tired and ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amateurwriter/pseuds/amateurwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an exhausting case, John and Sherlock decide to spend a night in a motel before they head back to London. They end up with a single bed, fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the right side

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of BBC Sherlock, I only borrow them as inspiration for my writing.

The case was long and exhausting. It took them a long way out of London and after Sherlock was finally done with it, they were both too tired to travel back home. With barely-seeing eyes and sluggish limbs, they entered the closest motel they could find and booked a room for the night.

At this point, John didn't even care about the look the elderly receptionist gave them, and how she complimented that they look nice together. Sherlock just grabbed the key and dragged his blogger along, down the dark corridor. When they opened the door, they ignored the hidieous flowery wallpaper, dead bulb in the middle of the chandelier and focused only on the single bed situated by the wall.

"You know what? I'm too tired to go and make a fuss about changing the room. Can we just sleep here?" asked John.

"Good idea," sighed Sherlock and sat on the bed. "You take the bathroom first."

John went straight to the en-suite, a quiet rustling of fabric was followed by a sound of water hitting the tiles in the shower. With military efficiency, he quickly washed himself and brushed his teeth.

By the time Sherlock left the bathroom, John was already in the bed, almost asleep. Sherlock looked at the unoccupied left side, sighed and got under the covers beside the doctor. He laid for a few minutes, staring at the ceiling.

"John," he said quietly and waited for a response. "John!" a little bit louder.

"Yeah?"

"Can I sleep on the right side of the bed?"

"Just go to sleep Sherlock." John mumbleed almost incoherently, not even opening his eyes. Sherlock continued his staring into darkness.

"John. Please."

"I'm too tired to move Sherlock. Sleep." Grumpy voice of the doctor sounded through the room. Five more minutes passed in silence and Sherlock still couldn't even close his eyes. John's breathing was the only sound in the room but it was not the deep, even in-and-out of air, so Sherlock knew he wasn't completely asleep yet.

"Can I move you and sleep on the right side of the bed?" he asked ridiculously. He was so very tired, knew there was no logic in his whining, but just couldn't stand the left side of the bed.

"Are you serious? What else, Sherlock? You're gonna tell me you're the little spoon and want to take my shoulder as a pillow?" John asked quite sarcastically, but with no anger in his voice.

"If you're amendable," whispered Sherlock, too sleepy to filter his words, too tired of the distance between them.

" _Oh_." A moment of utter silence made Sherlock reazlie what he'd let slip and he was just about to try and take it back or laugh it off when John spoke again. "Well... Okay," he stuttered.

Barely believing what was happening, the detective jumped up and clumsily crawled over John to be on the desired right side of the bed. The moment his head touched the pillow, John's warm heavy arm rested on his waist. 

"That okay?" the doctor asked in a quiet, gentle tone, his lips very close to Sherlock's ear.

"Very," mumbled the taller man and wiggled a bit to fit himself into John's embrace better.

"Sherlock?"

"Yes?"

"This is very nice." Something in John's voice made Sherlock turn his head slightly, so that he could see the side of John's face illuminated by the weak light of the streetlamp just outside the window. Their eyes met and they both barely breathed in the sudden anticipation, waiting for the other to make a move. 

It was hard to say who closed the distance, maybe it was the both of them at once, but ther lips finally met. The kiss was delicate and slow, just a simple touch of two men who waited years for it to happen and who were aware that now that it did, it wouldn't be the last time. They both felt each other's smiles, the joy of a shared dream coming true at last. That small kiss conveyed everything they wanted to say, there was no need for lenghty explanations or declarations. 

John moved back a bit, pecked Sherlock's jawline and then his nape. 

"Goodnight, love." he said as he made sure he was close enough to Sherlock's body.

"Goodnight, John."

They finally fell asleep.


End file.
